Broken Hearts and Promises
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: What happens after Cato and Clove win the 74th Hunger Games? How many promises have they broken and how many times have their hearts been broken as they fight the Capitol to stay alive and more importantly, to keep each other.
1. Chapter 1

Clove: Sunlight streams through the window and onto my face. I moan and roll over to my side, nestling into Cato. He is still sleeping soundly. I rest my head on his chest and slowly fall to sleep listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. I arouse again when I feel him stirring. I look up and meet his eyes. One of his arms curl around my waist and he ruffles his hair with the other. "Morning, Clover." He says tiredly. I yawn. "Aw, you look so cute in the morning!" He exclaims. "So do you." I retort, "Especially with your hair all messy." His eyes widen and he sits up. I push him back down. "Calm down! No one can see you.'' I say. "It's not too bad. Mine's worse.'' I say. He looks at me. "Yeah it is." Before I could hit him he adds in, "But perfect just the way I like it." He grins. Our lips meet and we have a slow, gentle kiss.

Clove: "When do we have to go to the Victory Tour again?" Cato asks as he pulls on a shirt. "In a few weeks, I think." I grab a bundle of clothes and walk into the bathroom to change. I hear Cato laughing outside. _Whatever._

Cato: "Hurry up! We have to go to the training centre in two minutes!" I yell into the door. The door clicks and Clove rushes out. "You lock the door?" I ask amazed. "Why can't I?" She retorts. I just shake my head. "Doesn't matter. Okay now c'mon! We have to leave now!" We run down the stairs and out the door. "Race you." I challenge. "It's on!" She replies. I put on burst of speed and race in front of her. The training centre was getting closer, suddenly she ran past me quickly and agilely. I force myself to run faster we were neck and neck to the training centre. I push myself further and hit into the training door and sprawl across the ground of the training centre. Clove laughs behind me. I get off the ground and brush myself off. "Good thing no one is in here." I grumble. Clove just laughs.

Clove: The kids that train here everyday come in to listen about our experience. Then we have to teach a few selected students our skills. Cato and I talk about getting water, making alliances with whoever are useful, winning sponsorships and all that stuff. Then we split into two groups. There were a few people (the older ones) that got chosen because they are fairly good at throwing knives. I got them to show me a few throws to see where they're at and only one or two got the centre, but none could get at least two in a row. "Clove, show us your knife throwing!" They beg. I smile and pick up four knives in each hand. I position myself in front of the few targets.

Cato: I had to teach five kids/teenagers whatever you call them how to handle a sword. I had to combat with them and go easy. But I still beat them. Then I also had to wrestle with them. _No one has beaten me in wrestling except for Clove. _And it stayed that way, none of them even got close to beating me. A few of the girls that were in the group turned out to be fail in this area of weapon and they only came to flirt. So I just yelled at them (like any teacher would do) and made them leave. While they were duelling each other, I turned around to watch Clove's group. They all swarmed around her and begged her to perform throwing knives. Clove picks up a few knives and stands a long 20 metres away. She throws the first two with ease, then the other two in a 360 turn, then all four at the same time. The people clap in awe.

Clove: We walk home, finger interlocked with each other's. "Oh yeah, Clover, there's going to be a party tonight at a new girl's house. She's having a welcoming party. We're invited." Cato says. "You can go. I can't because I have to work on something." I reply. "Oh, um, okay." Cato says, trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll come home early." He reassures.


	2. It's Shimmer, not Glimmer

Cato: I stroll down the sidewalk to this fairly large house. I walk in and see lots of familiar faces. "Hey man, what's up?" People from every direction ask. "Hey, good to see you." I say to some old friends. "Dude, the new girl is like, totally hot." A few guys whisper to me. "Who is she anyway?" I ask. As if in reply, a girl wearing a short dress walks up to me. The other guys' eyes go all dreamy. The girl has blonde hair and glittering green eyes that looked way too familiar, just that I couldn't point out how. She holds her hand out. "I'm Shimmer. You are…Cato?" She purrs. I shake her hand, smiling. "Yeah, I'm Cato." I reply. "Congratulations on your victory." She says in that silky voice of hers. "Thanks." I say. Before all the guys swarm around her. I catch her eye through the crowd and she winks at me. I gulp and walk away.

Cato: Everyone was going crazy, drinking and dancing. I'm pretty sure they were all on high.

I sit on one of the bar chairs and just watch, occasionally drinking a bit. After a while, I stand up and begin to leave. A strong perfume smell wafts across to me, clinging onto my clothes. I look up and see Shimmer. "Finally, I have a chance to talk to you." She smiles. I sit back down, not wanting to be rude. She sits down on the chair next to me and crosses her legs. The chairs were really close and her legs were touching mine. "So um, Shimmer, you don't look like you're from the District 2. Did you come from another District?" I ask. "Yes, I came from District 1." She replies smoothly. She orders a bottle of wine and pours them into two cups. "Um, I should be going now." I say nervously. She slides the glass across and gently touches my hand, I flinch at her touch. "Please, drink this before going?" She asks. I sigh. _Wouldn't hurt to drink would it? _I hold the glass up to her, "I'll go after this." I say before tipping the contents in my mouth. She slides off her chair and I am about to leave when she puts a hand on my chest and presses me back down. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. _I need to go home. _I think to myself. But she wasn't letting me. She sits on my lap. I try to get her off but I felt my eyesight go blurry. "I need to go…" I mumble. She puts her mouth next to me. "Stay with me." She whispers seductively before flicking her tongue out and making me flinch. "I-need to go..." I mutter inaudibly. My head is spinning and I never knew wine would do that. I started seeing double and green eyes stared at me intently. _Green. So familiar…The blonde hair and the emerald eyes…_ The word 'Glimmer' floated through my head. _No, this is Shimmer. Wait! That's what she looks like! Glimmer from District One! _"You're…Glimmer…" I mumble confusedly. She doesn't reply but she's all over me. "What do you want?" I mumble frowning. "I want you…" She purrs into my ear, her lips touching my earlobe. "No. I can't-"I begin, but I suddenly forgot what I was going to say and without realizing it, I followed her into a room.

* * *

**uh oh... D:**

**sorry for not updating :( I've been busy. :/ **


	3. Broken Promises

Clove: I finish writing down some stuff and I set my pen down and glanced at the clock. _10:30. When's Cato coming back? _He said he'll be back early. I put away the papers and everything neatly. I waited eagerly for the door to open and for him to be back. But it never happened. I lay in bed not able to sleep without him.

Clove: I wake up in the morning covered in sweat. Nightmares tormented me, of dead tributes, that I killed. I look to my left, it was an empty space. I pull my feet up to my chest and hug them tightly, a few tears escaping. _Where is he? _

Cato: I wake up groggily suffering a really bad hangover. I turn to my right. _Clove-? Who the hell is that? _I sit up. _Where the hell am I?! _The girl next to me was a blonde. She turns around. "Morning Cato."

"Who the hell are you!?" I exclaim, panic rising. "And where am I?!" She looks surprised. "You don't know? This is my house, you were at my party last night and then…" I didn't want to know any more, I scrambled out of bed, realizing I was wearing my boxers, threw on my pants and my jacket and ran out of the house.

Cato: I ran back home, back to Clove. I hurriedly unlocked the door and barged in. I ran up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door. "Clove!" I gasp. She looks up, "Cato?" She mumbles, wiping the tears off her face. I sat down on the side of the bed and hugged her tightly. "Clove, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you last night." I whisper. "Where were you?" She asks. "I-I was, at my friends house, because I got really drunk." I stammer.

Clove: I bury my face in his sleeve. And that was when I noticed the strong scent of perfume on his clothes. I push him off me. "You're lying. What did you do?" I ask angrily. "What?" He asks. I grab his sleeve. "Smell your clothes! What do you think I think!?" I snap. He takes a whiff of his clothes and he goes pale. "No, Clove, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it!" I snap, trying to stay strong even though inside I was breaking. The doorbell rang suddenly and after a moment's hesitation, Cato walks downstairs to open it. I walk out and look down from the balcony thing. A girl with blonde hair is standing there and I could see Cato tensing up. "Cato, you forgot your stuff." She says, handing him his socks, shoes and shirt. My heart shatters into a million pieces. _My guess was right. He was with some girl. How could he do this to me? I should've known. He never stays with one girl for longer than a year._

* * *

**_sorrry i havent update for a long time ._**

**_so i wrote another fanfic :D check it out! _**


	4. Did we actually-?

Cato: "Did we actually-"

"Yeah, we did." She replies. I put my hand on my face. _Why?! Why could I be so careless? Why didn't I leave? _I hear a small thump upstairs and I look up to see Clove disappearing into the room. I ran up the stairs and into the room.

"No Clove wait!" I cry. She was stuffing all of her clothes into a suitcase.

"No Clove, please!" I plead, trying to stop her.

"I'm not listening to your excuses! You promised Cato, you promised you would love me!" She holds up her hand which had the ring on it.

"But it was all a lie." She says, tears running down her face. I look at her with tears in my eyes. I shake my head, I hold her shoulders tightly.

"No, don't go." She pulls off the ring and throws it carelessly onto the bed.

"I don't want it. You can do whatever you want with it. Throw it away, smash it, give it to your-Shimmer, I don't care!" She spits out.

"No! I don't want Shimmer! Clove, I want you. Please don't leave!" I hug her tightly but she shoves me off her. She grabs her suit case.

"Goodbye Cato." She says, eyes flashing angrily.

Clove: I walk down the stairs and I walk past Shimmer who looks so happy. I could see red and I so badly wanted to throw a knife at her, but I didn't, I walked back to my house, tears uncontrollably falling.

Cato: I run down the stairs and out the door but Clove was gone.

"Why didn't you stop her!?" I yell at Shimmer. She shrugs.

"What's the point? You don't even like her anymore."  
"What the hell!? Shimmer why did you have to do this!? Why did you have to break us up!?" I shout. "I wasn't trying to! I like you Cato! And I know you do." She replies.

"No I don't!" I say frustrated.

"Last night was a mistake okay? I was drunk, it didn't mean anything!" I say, trying to calm myself down.

"So what now?" She asks.

"Just go away. I don't want to see you! You don't know how lucky you are she didn't kill you!" I yell.

Cato: I walk upstairs and into the room, the room felt empty, the wardrobe half emptied. I see the ring reflecting sunlight. I sit down on the bed and pick up the ring. I stare at the ring and her words come back to me. _"I don't want it. You can do whatever you want with it. Throw it away, smash it, give it to your-Shimmer, I don't care!"_

I yell in frustration and I throw the ring onto the bed. I put my head in my hands and I cry. For the first time in months, I cry. Tears wet my face and I knew I was going to be alone. Clove won't be here to comfort me.

* * *

**sorry for not updating, I was editing this :) I cant wait for you guys to read the quarter quell. :D**


	5. Can't go back Ever

Cato: I knew she wouldn't want to see me. _I'll see her tomorrow, when she calms down. _Slowly, I pick the ring up. Tears sting my eyes as I put it back into its case and place it in a cupboard.

I wake in the middle of the night. Wishing Clove was next to me. But she wasn't. I sit up and prop myself on my elbows. I let my head fall backwards. _This is how she felt last night. _

"I'm so sorry Clove. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whisper into the dark night.

* * *

Clove: I needed Cato. Now, more than ever. I couldn't sleep without him. I realize that I can't possibly live without him. Without him by my side. But I couldn't go back to him. How will I be able to live with myself knowing that he spent a whole night with another woman? My anger flared again as I think about Shimmer.

* * *

Cato: What did I do last night? I think about what Shimmer said, do I believe her? I woke up forgetting everything that happened. I don't know what I did and I wouldn't know. But why was I so drunk? It was only a bit of wine. Realisation hits me, she put something in it! Something that made my brain not function properly. I gulp. _What if I did do it?_

* * *

I wake up from hours of nightmares, about Clove dying, dead tributes coming to haunt me, and Glimmer and another girl that looked younger but exactly the same. _Shimmer. _I bolt upright. Shimmer is related to Glimmer! That must be it! _Revenge. Shimmer wants revenge._

* * *

Cato: I run across the street of the VictorsVillage and knock on Clove's front door. Her mother answers but as soon as she sees me, her face knits into a scowl and she keeps the door open a crack. "What are you doing here? Clove doesn't want to see you!" She scowls.

"No please Mrs Sevina, I need to talk to Clove!''

"None of us want to see you. I can't believe you would do such a thing to my daughter, especially after all that." She says in disgust.

"I'm sorry. I really am! I didn't want to! It was all a mistake, just please, you have to believe me! Please, just forgive me!" I plead.

"Believe you? Forgive you? Forget it!" She slams the door.

* * *

Clove: I watch from my bedroom window as Cato walks away disappointedly. My heart aches and I miss him. But I can't go back to him, ever.

* * *

**aw. How will Clove believe him and forgive him? . **


	6. we meet in the market

Cato: I walk into the market to buy some eggs when I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. It was Clove and she was talking happily to a boy around her age. _Ash. Clove's ex-boyfriend. The one that cheated on her. _What were they even doing together? I thought Clove hated him.

* * *

Clove: I bumped into Ash just then and we started chatting. He hasn't changed and I felt like I had forgiven him. We started talking about training and he said he might volunteer when he's eighteen.

"Clove, I heard that you and Cato are over?" He suddenly asks. I hesitate.

"Yeah." I reply quietly.

"Clove, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about that time. I don't know why I did it, but I want you to know that, I…I still like you." I gasp inwardly.

"Will you wait for me? After I win the games, will you come back to me?" he asks sheepishly. I don't know how to reply. I like Ash but do I really want to leave Cato forever? I snap out of my thoughts when Ash starts leaning forward. My heart beats uncontrollably and I'm thinking, _what do I do?! What do I do!?_

* * *

Cato: I immediately storm over when that Ash starts leaning in. I am burning with fury. Before their lips could touch, I yank Clove away.

"Hey what?" Ash mumbles confusedly.

"Lay off!" I growl.

"What are you doing?!" Clove hisses, pulling her arm away.

"You're mine. No one else's!" I growl back.

"What the hell Cato? We're done." She replies angrily. I grabher arm again.

"Clove, please no. You know it was an accident, a mistake. Listen, Shimmer is Glimmer's sister. She wants revenge!"

"Enough. Alright Cato? I don't want to hear your excuses." She says, holding up her hands.

"No please Clove! I need you! I can't live without you!" I blurt.

"No Cato. I'm never forgiving you. Ever." She says finally. Then she brushes past me.

* * *

Clove: _Never forgiving him? _I walk past him. When he suddenly wraps his arms around me tightly from the back.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. I close my eyes and exhale. And then I let us stay like that for a while. I missed him. I missed his scent, touch and the safeness I feel when I'm with him. I feel incomplete.

* * *

Cato: I hug her tighter, never wanting to let go. I put my head on her shoulder and breathe in deeply. I miss her. To my surprise, she doesn't pull away. Just as I thought she had forgiven me, she suddenly comes back to her senses and turns around, shoving me away. She furrows her eyebrows.

"Like I said, I won't forgive you." She says angrily.

"Never?" I shout as she walks away. She turns around.

"Never." She confirms.

* * *

Clove: I turn around and walk away again. But he doesn't give up. He spins me around and catches my mouth with his. I pull away and I slap him. Something I thought I would never do in ten million years. I slapped him. He looks stunned. Too stunned to even speak.

"I'm telling you for the last time Cato Hadley. I don't want to see you, and I won't forgive you." I choke out.

* * *

Cato: My face stings but it doesn't hurt more than my heart. _Does she really hate me that much?_

* * *

**Of course she does. :P **

**Next chapter you'll find out the truth and Clove might forgive him :) **


	7. forgiving

Clove: I've survived a week without Cato. I haven't seen him in the markets or anywhere. There's suddenly a knock at the front door. No one else was home so I went down and opened the door. Standing there was Shimmer. Instinctively, I reached for my knives that I always kept on my belt.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Clove. I just need to explain something." She says.

"I'm done with Cato. You can do whatever you want with him." I mutter.

"Clove, I think I need to come clean and tell you the truth."

* * *

Clove: So I find myself letting her in and sitting down on the couch, listening to what she has to say.

"Clove, just hear me out. Don't kill me, just let me finish explaining okay?"

I nod.

"So, firstly, I'm Shimmer Rambin. I came from District One. Glimmer is my sister and I saw her die." As Shimmer speaks, tears spring to her eyes. "I know it wasn't yours, or Cato's fault that she left, but I was angry at Cato for using her."

I nod silently.

"So I wanted revenge. Not death, but leave Cato with a broken heart. By breaking you two up." I have to admit, I felt like killing her, but then I remember the promise and I continue listening.

"That night, I-we didn't do anything. Nothing happened. Believe me. I just told him that something happened. And he believed me."

"But why are you telling me this?! I think it all seems too suspicious." I interrupt, my fingers curling over the handle of my knife.

"Because Cato is going to die if you don't forgive him!" She blurts.

"What?" I ask.

"He's giving up on himself. He's trapping himself inside his house, drinking and doing nothing! He'll die soon!"

"Why don't you go and help him!?" I snap at her.

"He won't see me! He just screams at me to go away and he's not seeing anyone. He says all he wants is for you to forgive him." She trails off. I narrow my eyes.

"I'm going back to District One. I'm so sorry for doing this to you and, I hope you will forgive Cato because he loves you, a lot."

* * *

Slowly, I walk up the steps to Cato's house. I stick the key into the lock and slowly unlock the door. The stench of beer, mouldy food and dirty clothes nearly knocks me over. I walk into the house. Food and clothing were littered everywhere. The television was constantly playing and crumpled beer cans were everywhere. My eyes welled up with tears.

_Why is he doing this? Because I won't forgive him? Why is he being so stupid? _

I hear some snoring sounds erupting from the couch and I slowly walk over. The sight of him shocks me. His oily messed up hair and stubble growing over his face which he didn't bother to shave off. I've never seen him in this state. And it hurts to see so. He was asleep with a beer can in his left hand. I look around the house and I walk up the stairs. In his room, the lamps and everything have been smashed and he broke everything.

"Clove? What are you doing here?" I turn abruptly to see Cato. He stood there in shorts and T-shirt. I was just about to say something when I noticed the scars on his arms. They were slits. The horrible truth hits me.

"You cut yourself!?" I yell. He looks at his arms and he tries to hide the scars.

"Um, no…" He lies. I step closer to him.

"Cato why are you doing this!? Why are you giving up on yourself!?" I scream. The thought of him suiciding was too overwhelming.

"Because I didn't want to live without you!" He shouts back. His breath stank like beer.

"Well, did you ever think about me?! What would I be like if you died?!" I shout.

"I thought you didn't care about me." He mutters.

"Cato, I do! It broke my heart to leave you but I had to!" I exclaim.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Shimmer explained everything." I say, teary eyed.

"So you forgive me?" He asks hopefully standing closer.

"I hate you." I mumble before walking into his arms.

He chuckles and finally, the real Cato resurfaces.

* * *

**aww :) finally she forgives him. :**


	8. back to the Capitol

Clove: Cato tries to kiss me but I stop him, saying that he has to shave and clean himself up first. He obliges, happy that I've forgiven him. He skips into the bathroom and I begin picking stuff up off the floor. I pick up a few shirts and dump them into the laundry basket. I bend down to pick up a pair of trousers when Cato clears his throat behind me. I spin around and he's standing there, looking gorgeous as he did before. He shaved and showered and smelt way better than he did.

"Okay, now can I kiss you?" He asks.

* * *

Cato: Words cannot explain how happy I am that Clove finally agreed to come back to me. She even moved back in! Of course, after we cleaned up the whole house. I lie in bed, hands behind my head as I wait for her to come out of the shower. Finally the water shuts off and in a few minutes, she comes back out wearing shorts and a tank top. Her hair is still kind of wet and she's drying it as she walks out. I don't take my eyes off her the whole time.

"What are you looking at?" She asks.

"You." I reply charmingly. She rolls her eyes as she brushes her hair. Finally she finishes and she flops down onto the bed next to me. I turn on one side, propped up by my elbow. She imitates me, propping herself up onto one elbow and staring intently into my eyes. My other hand holds out the small box and using my thumb and forefinger, I flip it open. Her eyes flicker to the box and back. I chuckle,

"For the _third_ time, Clover Veronica Sevina, will you marry me?" I ask laughing.

She laughs, "Of course I will." She replies.

And for the third time since the 74th Annual Hunger Games, I slide the ring onto her finger, where it belongs.

* * *

Clove: I startle awake at someone knocking on the door. I open my eyes and sit up. The knocking becomes louder and Cato sits up next to me. "Morning." He groans, stretching.

"Yeah, nice to see you." I say with a laugh. He puts an arm around me.

"Nice to see you too." He gives me a quick kiss and gets out of bed. He ruffles his hair before walking out the door and downstairs. I yawn, flopping back down onto my pillow. I stare out the window and look at the beautiful day outside. It was a cloudless day. I roll out of bed and walk downstairs. Cato already opened the door and I walk around to see who it is. It was Brutus.

"Clove!" He exclaims. "Wait, you live together?" He questions.

"Yeah, we are." Cato replies.

"Oh, okay. Good. So, later your prep team and stylists will be coming to prepare you for the Victory Tour." Cato and I groan at the same time. Brutus lets out a hearty chuckle. "I know. No one likes their prep team."

* * *

Cato: I walk down the stairs, two at a time and walk into the kitchen. _Hmm…What to make for breakfast…_ I turn on the stove and begin frying some eggs. I go to the fridge and take out some milk when someone wraps her small arms around me. I chuckle and twist around. Clove had her hair up in a bun and changed into simple clothes.

"Hey," I say. She laughs and hugs me like a little kid.

"What's up?" I ask chuckling.

"I missed you." She murmurs into my shirt.

"I missed you more." I reply. Her small fingers trail up to my arm and she touches one of my scars. She pulls her head away and looks at the scar that her fingers were tracing.

"Why did you have to do that?" She whispers.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? It's fine." I say firmly, forcing her to look away with my hands.

"I don't want you doing that to yourself alright?"

"I won't ever again. I promise." I promise. "As long as you don't leave me." I add. She looks up at me.

"I won't. Unless you do something like that again."

"I won't." I say. "I'm never letting you leave me again."

I wrap my arms around her tighter. Someone knocks on the door and we both sigh.

"I guess they're here." I sigh. She nods. We walk to the door and open it.

"Cato!" My prep team shrieks happily. Then they see Clove.

"Clove? Why are you here?" They question.

"Because she can." I reply wearily.

"Oh, okay. But Clove, sweetie, you have to go to your house because your prep team is there." Ersaid says. Clove looks at me.

"Sure. See you." She says casually.

"Bye." I say, kissing her quickly on the cheek. My team 'aww's and we roll our eyes. Clove walks out into the bright day and across into her house. Then Aizel, Ersaid and Xerin rush in.

"Where's your room?" Aizel asks.

"Upstairs." I reply. They push me up the stairs and into my room. Aizel and Ersaid set up mirrors and clothing bags. Then they started fixing me up. "What happened to your arms?!" Ersaid cries.

"Nothing. It was an accident." I lie. Three pairs of eyes look at me. I knew they didn't believe me.

"Tick tock guys! Hurry up!" I say to avoid further interrogation. They nod and begin putting cream and powder on my body to hide some scars. Then they slip a red plaid shirt onto my body and make me put on jeans. _Umm, what is so special about these clothes? _But I kept that thought to myself. I put on boots similar to the ones in the arena. Then they started applying make-up on me.

* * *

Clove: I greet my prep team and we go upstairs into my room.

"Wow Clove! You have such a neat and tidy room!" _Yeah, that's 'cause I don't use it. _They strip me bare and I stand there nervously as they examine me. Finally they allow me to put clothes on. I put on a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Then they adjust a scarf over my neck. They put blush and a bit of lipstick on me and put my hair in a ponytail with an intricate braid on the side.

Jingles barges in and announces that it's time to go.

* * *

Cato: As I walked out the door, Brutus stopped me and pulled me into a corner.

"Cato, you two are in trouble."

"What? Why?"

"The President sees your suicidal as an act of rebellion. He thinks you did that to make the Capitol go into hysteria so you both win."  
"No! I actually wanted to die myself!"

"I know, I know."  
"So what does he want? Me to just die?" I ask angrily. "No. He wants you to convince him that you are actually in love."

"What the hell!? We are!" I yell. Brutus backs down a bit. "Yeah, course you are. But he's not convinced. He thinks you want to overthrow the Capitol."

"So how do we convince him?"

"You have to get married."

"What? At this age?"

Brutus shrugs.

"We'll talk about it in the Capitol."

* * *

**uh oh **


	9. message

**Hello everyone! Im so sorry i havent been updating for a few months :( but i was too busy but now its holidays so i will update more :) **

**tbh im feeling really lazy and i cant be bothered to upload seperate chapters so i'm just gonna put heaps of the story into one chapter. sorry for any inconvenience. :(**

**also, i will be uploading one or two new stories :D THATS RIGHT! they will both be modern day clato fics (i think) :) I cant wait for you guys to read them :) i hope i dont disappoint you though :/ ahaa k im going to upload the next chapter now 3**

**cya soon xx**

**~SomethingWeAsiansGot **


	10. the victory rally thing

Clove: "Okay, you have to act like you haven't seen each other in a while and you miss each other, for the cameras." I roll my eyes. Then I see Cato walk out of the door and he wears the same clothes as I do, but boy version. But he looks hot anyway. I smile and start running towards him. I felt stupid, running and knowing there's a camera, but I do it anyway. I run and he catches me in his arms and spins me around. We laugh and when we stop, he leans forward and I meet him halfway. Then he puts me down and we walk to the train station, fingers intertwined.

We had a delicious dinner and then we were sent to our rooms to sleep.

"Good night." I whisper sadly to Cato. I could tell something was wrong because Cato looked really nervous. As he walked into his room I suddenly stopped him. He turns around.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Cato, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replies. I cross my arms.

"You said you would tell me everything, Cato. What is it?" He looks at me. Finally he sighs.

"You're right, I should tell you." He pulls me into his room. "Brutus told me, that the President saw my suicidal as an act of rebellion."

"But it wasn't!" I say.

"Yeah, I know. And he wants us to convince that we are in love."

"We aren't?" I ask.

"No! I mean, yes! No wait, we _are_ in love. But he doesn't think so."

"And?" I ask, I could sense that there was more.

"And, Brutus thinks we should get married." I take a sharp breath.

"At this age?" I ask.

"That's exactly what I said!" He replies. He sits down heavily on the bed, head in his hands.

"It wasn't my fault. How was I to know that the Capitol would go into chaos?"

I sit down next to him and put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry Clove; I made us go through this."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Just look on the bright side, we might get married real soon. Then we can be together earlier than we think. Unless you actually don't want to…" He sits up and looks at me.

"Of course not Clove! You're right; maybe it won't be as bad." He says. He flops down onto his bed and sighs in relief.

"I feel much better now. Thanks Clover." He smiles. I smile and flop down next to him.

Cato: I felt much better after telling Clove. She sure knows how to relieve me of my worries. She lies down next to me. She sits up and runs her fingers along my chest.

"So, should I just go back to my room or…" She trails off. I grin. "…do you want me to stay?"

Clove: We arrive in District 12 for the first Victory Tour. I wore a knee length black dress and Cato wore a simple shirt with a black jacket. We stand in front of the Justice building and the mayor says a speech about us and we read from a script by the Capitol back to them. I try to avoid looking at the families standing on the sides. Peeta and Katniss' families. Katniss had a little sister, who was only twelve and they were the poorer families. Without Katniss, I doubt they would survive. I push that thought out of my head and we receive a plaque. We are pushed into the Justice building for a special dinner.

"That was boring." Cato mutters, loud enough for me only to hear.

"Yeah," I reply. The food wasn't as grand because this District was poor.

Cato: We arrive in District 11 after one night on the train.

"Do we really have to do this?" I groan to Clove.

Clove: The rest of the Districts were boring as we didn't even know their names. We skip District 2 and go to District 1. I gulp nervously. _Glimmer and Marvel. _This is going to be the hardest, since we knew them the best. Cato was thinking the same thing too, because he squeezes my hand reassuringly. The District looks grand, the Justice building made of white marble and the houses made of bricks. Most of the population had blonde hair.

"Hey, you look like you come from here." I whisper jokingly to Cato.

"You wouldn't want that would you?" He nudges me. I blush again.

"Would you rather date one of the girls here? Because they're all really pretty." I say.

"Yeah, sure they're hot. But I would prefer you."

"Why?"

"Well, like Glimmer, they're all looks but they have no skills when it comes to fighting. You're both." He says charmingly, making me blush again.

"They're all prettier than me." I mutter.

"No they're not."

"You really think so?" I ask. He nods and holds my hand.

"Yes. You're beautiful and pro at knives. Everything about you is perfect." I blush furiously.

Cato: I look at the families on the side of the crowd. I recognise Shimmer and she winks at me. the rest of Glimmer's family includes a mum and one older sister. All blondes and have emerald eyes. My eyes cross over to Marvel's side of the family and he only has one younger brother who looks twelve. I felt a pang of guilt but I remind myself that it wasn't my fault that Marvel was gone. I look over to Clove and she was just finishing her speech. She didn't have much to say but I had to. I take the microphone and I start to talk.

"Ahem, ah…I just wanted to say, um, Glimmer and Marvel were both great tributes of this year's game, uh, I really appreciated both of their skills on weapons and I, well, Marvel and I really bonded and he was a great person. I didn't want him or anyone of them to die but, I guess things didn't go that way…Rest in Peace to Marvel and Glimmer. Thank you." Okay, I know it wasn't the best speech but I had to say something. The citizens applauded and Clove smiled at me. We walked into the Justice building and someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around and Shimmer was there.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully.

"Hi."  
"Look Cato, I'm really sorry for what I did. I-I guess I was just so angry th-that I didn't think about what I was doing. Believe me, nothing happened that night. I just hope that you'll forgive me."  
"I've already forgiven you. In fact, I should thank you. You told Clove the truth, and she's forgiven me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so, thanks."

"No problem." She replies. I turn around.

"I think I should go now."

"Yeah, course. See ya."

"Bye." I walk to the dining area and meet up with Clove.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" She whispers lightly as I wrap my arms around her.

"Mm? Oh, right, Shimmer. I just thanked her, for you know, telling the truth."

"Yeah." She agrees.

Clove: After District 1, we arrive in the Capitol. This place brings back so much bad memories. Cato walks with me the whole time, making me feel much safer but I can tell that he's still worrying about the rebellion thing he pulled. After being scrubbed raw and stripped of hair, we get our makeup put on and our clothes. Caesar Flickerman is on stage, in his sparkling suit and blue hair. He asks us all these questions that Cato answers confidently and cockily. I reply in a more sweet and sarcastic way. The angle that we played when we first came to the interview. Caesar suddenly asks about our wedding. Cato laughs nervously, giving me a quick glance.

"Um, well, we're not quite sure when it will be, I mean, with us being this age and all but, I cant wait until I can really call her my wife." He finishes, grinning and clasping my hand in his. The audience 'aww's and Caesar looks really touched.

"How sweet." He comments. I find myself blushing. Cato looks at me with shining blue eyes and without hesitation I kiss him. He kisses me back and I pull away. The audience goes all crazy and emotional. I laugh, cheeks tinged pink.

Cato: After the interview, we go to the President's mansion. We walk into the banquet room. Clove whispers for me to look up so I do. I looked up and it was the night sky. But I was pretty sure it was still the ceiling. But what surprised me most were the musicians floating in midair on clouds. There's a large tiled area in the middle of the room which I guess is for dancing. There were tables and tables of food.

"Wow." Clove says. And she was right_. Wow. _

Clove: It was a great night last night, so much food and dancing. I had a blast with Cato on the dance floor. We just messed around and he was really funny. I woke up in the morning on the train and we were already back at District 2.

Cato: Brutus visits us a few days after the Victory Rally. "No time to explain, but you two are getting married in two days."

Clove: What the hell? Brutus just shows up and tells us we're getting married in two days!? I'm only 15 turning 16 in a few weeks!

"I'm sorry babe." Cato says concernedly holding me.

"No it's not your fault. I'm fine." I mumble.

* * *

***yawn* cant wait to get to the more 'interesting' parts. tbh i didnt really like this chapter. what about you? **

**FOLLOW FAVOURITE OR REVIEW :D :D **

**until next time :)**

**~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


	11. in district 2 when stuff happens

**WOO ! damn right, im posting another chapter :)**

* * *

Cato: Elbows on knees, I sit on the edge of the bed, continually twisting the ring on my finger. I slide it off and onto my palm. I close my fingers over it and close my eyes. _I'm Cato Hadley, I'm 18 years old and I'm married to Clove Sevina. _See anything wrong with that sentence? Yes, 18. I'm only 18 and she's 15. We're not even adults yet. How is it legal to get married at such a young age? The lock clicks on the bathroom door. I slip the ring back onto my ring finger and turn around.

"Hey," I say grinning. She exhales.

"Cato, I understand how you're feeling. You don't have to pretend to be happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" I ask. She stops blowing her hair dry.

"Because, we're still young. Not even adults yet." I roll off the bed and stand behind her.

"Are you upset?" I ask. She puts the hairdryer back on the table.

"Yeah, I kind of am."

Clove: It's just, my age, it's bothering me. I'm not ready to be someone's wife. Not yet.

"Clover, babe. Don't you want to be with me?" He asks softly, tilting my head up to him.

"Yes, I do. But-"

"Yes. That's all you and I need to know. Let's forget everything else now. Only think about us." He kisses me and I melt into the kiss. I forget about my worries and everything. Our tongues collide and our kiss becomes fierce. Both of us never wanting to stop, breaking away only to get a few more breaths. He steps back and I follow and we fall onto the bed, never breaking our intense lip lock. I lie on top of him kissing him. He gently bites on my bottom lip and I feel shivers through my body.

I move my fingers over his broad chest, getting slightly annoyed at his shirt. Still kissing, I run my fingers down to the bottom of his shirt. My fingers tug on his shirt and pull it upwards. Slowly, I begin to peel off his shirt.

Cato: At around seven-thirty, we sit in front of the television, because it was the reading of the card for the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games. President Snow walks on stage, followed by a little boy wearing a white suit. They boy had a wooden box in his hands. President Snow talks about the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games came to be and all that stuff that we hear often. Then he explains how each twenty-five years, there would be a special Hunger Games.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." Snow recalls.

"That would be sad." Clove comments.

"…On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." Clove and I exchange a glance.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell. The kid steps forward and opens the box. Snow removes a small yellow envelope from rows of envelopes. Then he pulls out a small piece of paper and reads,

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." Clove, always the bright one, understands right away and it takes me a while. Clove looks worried.

"Hey, its gonna be fine. District 2 had so many victors, we won't have to go in again." I reassure. Clove looks up,

"Cato, don't you get it? President Snow will do something. He's going to make sure we have to go in again. Because of that stupid rebellion thing." I gasp. "Do you really think so?" I whisper. She nods.

"We'll be fine. Just make sure only one of us goes in and we can win this thing. One of us can win again." I say. She nods.

"I hope."

* * *

**hehe. slow much Cato?**

* * *

Clove: The day of the reaping comes and I'm not feeling well. I've threw up a lot and always felt weak and tired. We walk to the Justice building and go into roped off areas for the victors. There's quite a lot of previous victors who still look tough and fit. Cato said that I'm feeling sick, he should be the one that goes back in, but it's unpredictable who gets chosen.

Cato: Jingles appears and reaches into the girls reaping bowl. She snags a piece of paper and reads the name. "Clove Sevina." _No way. What were the chances of that happening? Clove was right. It must've been staged. _I watch her walk onto the stage, trying to look tough but I knew she was still sick. Must be like, the flu or something. Jingles reads the boy name.

"Isaac Kentwell" I watch the big, burly guy walk up. I remember him; he was bloodthirsty, stopping at nothing to win. He would kill Clove in a heartbeat. I couldn't let that happen. And I'm pretty sure this is what President Snow has been anticipating.

"I volunteer!" I holler.

"I volunteer!" I repeat, running up the steps.

"Okay!" Jingles says, ushering Isaac off.

"No wait-!" He protests. But it was too late; we were already pushed through the doors.

"Cato why did you do that!? We both know only one of us can win!"

"I know…But he would've killed you!"

"Like I couldn't kill him!"

"You can't! You're sick, you've been throwing up!" I say. She couldn't say anything but tears brimmed her eyes.

"Come here." I breathe, hugging her tightly.

"Cato, I don't want to lose you." She cries into my arm.

"I know…We'll think of a way okay?"

* * *

Clove: I can't tell him. Not when we're in this situation. And if I did, he would definitely sacrifice himself. Brutus is our mentor again and this time, Enobaria, another previous victor, will me mentoring as well. For the tribute parade, we wear an armour type costume again, but more of a Roman look. Before the parade, Finnick, a stunning young man came over to our chariot and offered me sugar cubes. He stood a bit too close for comfort and he wasn't wearing much clothing. Cato was staring but I waved it off. After the parade, I go into my room and change out of my costume, I was just out of it when the door opens and Cato walks in.

"Cato!" I shriek, desperately trying to cover myself with anything I could find.

"Who cares Clove? We're married anyway." _Yeah, married. _Sometimes I still don't believe it. I sigh and quickly change into a shirt and shorts.

"Hey, want me to stay here or what?"  
"Do you even have to ask?" I scoff. He grins and happily bounces over to my bed.

* * *

**what does Clove want to tell Cato? Its pretty obvious. aha. And ooh Finnick.. I sense some jealousy from Cato.**

* * *

Cato: In training, we ally with Gloss and Cashmere. The siblings who won in consecutive years. The girl, Cashmere, looks a lot like Glimmer. She's in her thirties, so no flirting this time. They aren't too bad with weapons and can handle knives and stuff properly. After a few days, it's time for the test with the Gamemakers. I think I did pretty well because this time I threw a few spears and knives. Clove taught me a few times how to use a knife and I'm pretty decent.

Clove: We sit in front of the TV and Caesar shows up. "From District 1, Gloss, with a score of 9. Cashmere, with a score of 8." Cato and I look at each other and we shrug. "District 2, Cato, with a score of 11!"

"Oh my goodness Cato! An eleven!" Jingles exclaims, her hand over her heart. Cato looks really happy and confident. I smile sadly, _he really should win. _Cato reaches across and holds my hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get a good score." He reassures.

Cato: I'm happy with my score. And eleven is really rare.

"And Clove, a score of 9." Silence.

"That's alright honey, it's good." Jingles murmurs.

"That's fine." The stylists encourage. Clove looks upset. Then she suddenly runs away and into her room.

"Clove!" I exclaim. I run after her and into her room. I hear gagging sounds and she's in her bathroom, throwing up into the sink.

"Clove…" I say. I walk into the bathroom and help her clean up.

"Thanks." She says, as I help her sit down on her bed.

"Clove, the score's fine."

"I'm not worried because of that! It's just; the score's proven that it's affecting my skills and strength!"

"You mean your sickness?" I ask, kneeling down in front of her. "It'll go away. We can get some Capitol doctors, some medicine-"

"Cato that wouldn't help. And I won't see a doctor." She says firmly.

"Clove why not?!'' I ask, raising my voice.

"I just don't want to!" She replies.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not!"

"I'm going to tell Brutus you're sick." I say, standing up and walking away.

"No!" She grasps my wrist. I turn around.

"Then tell me why."

"Cato, I-I'm…I'm pregnant." She says quietly.

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant!" She raises her voice.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUMMM (it was pretty expected aye?) How does Cato react?**

* * *

Clove: There, I said it. He looks like someone's punched him. He stands speechless for a while before grabbing my hands.

"Clove, are you sure? Do you know what you're saying?!" He demands. I nod, tears slipping.

"Oh no, don't cry Clove." He wipes my tears with his thumb. "Clove, I-I don't know. I'm happy. I really am, but now, it's not the best time is it?" He asks, hugging me.

"I'm sorry." I whimper.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He stammers. He hugs me tighter and I know what he's thinking. He's going to make sure that I'm the one who gets out of the arena. Get out of the horrible place and back home where his child would be safe.

Cato: _She has to be the one who wins. She has to. _I pull away from the hug and rest a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be dad?" I ask, blinking tears. Clove puts her hand on my face.

"Yeah." She whispers.

"I-I always wanted a family." I breathe. Tears slide down my cheeks, wetting Clove's hand. None of us want to bring up the fact that I might not be able to see our child be born. We might never have a proper, full family. And we stayed that way.

* * *

***sobs* oh, just me? okay.. **

**right.. so.. who wants another chapter!? **

**MEEEE! **

**..just me? okay :(**


	12. second game

Clove: The night of the interview, I found myself wearing a long red dress. My hair let down and curled. I think it resembles the Girl on Fire from last year which kind of annoys me. Cato's wearing a black suit with a red shirt. My prep team left the ring on my finger and I could see Cato was wearing it as well.

"They wanted to take it off." He grumbles. I just laugh in reply. We stand like last year, along the wall. Cashmere and Gloss played the charming, sexy angle, like Glimmer. Next thing I knew, they were calling my name. I walked onto the stage and towards Caesar.

"Hello Clove! We meet again!" He laughs. I laugh along, clearly not finding it funny.

"So, how do you feel, coming to the Games for the second time in a row?" He asks when I sit down. _Time to turn on the bloodthirsty killer act._

"I cant wait to get in there and win again." I reply, lying through my teeth.

"Oh ho. Very confident."

"I've done it before and I can do it again." I reply, sitting up straighter.

"Well, what about your fellow tribute Cato?" He asks. The cameras swoop over to Cato who looks as nervous as I do.

"You two were star-crossed lovers last year and it clearly wasn't for the cameras." Caesar adds. I swallow hard.

"M-Maybe it was." I say.

"Hm, really Clove? What's that on your finger there? It looks very pretty." Caesar comments, leaning forward.

"Uh, it's a-" the timer rings and my heart floods with relief.

"Oh, well, that's the time. Clove! The girl with the knives!" Caesar hollers and I am off the stage.

"You did well." Cato whispers as I pass him. I give him a small smile and he's walking on the stage.

Cato: I walk onto the stage, my hands turning clammy and my throat tightens. I swallow and force a smile onto my face and greet Caesar with confidence. Caesar shakes my hand and I sit down, gripping the arms of the chair. I catch Brutus' eye in the audience and he nods.

**_"Do I really have_**** to****_ say that?" _**

**_"Cato, you have no choice. If you say that, there's a chance that you can both win."_**

**_"Alright. I'll say it." _**

**_"Perfect." _**

"Cato! A very good score this year!" Caesar says.

"I know." I reply evilly.

"Do you have confidence this year?"

"..uh..No."

Clove: I'm sure that answer threw everyone. _No. _Why would he answer that? Cato hands something to Caesar. Caesar takes it.

"Hmm, what's this?"

"It's a ring."

"It looks, like... Clove's ring…Dare I ask, are you two married?" Caesar asks eagerly. _Oh hell no. _

"Yeah, we are." Cato answers. A few murmurs in the crowd.

"Oh, I'm, sorry about that."

"Yeah." Cato agrees quietly.

"And, you're going to protect her in the Games?"

"Yeah, because she's not well." Cato replies.

_Oh no, Cato why are you saying this? _

"Oh, it shouldn't affect her knife throwing skills."

"Maybe I'll think that too Caesar, if I didn't already know she's pregnant." He snaps bitterly.

* * *

Clove: As realisation sinks in, the crowd gasps, screams and cries. I try to hide my face. _Why did Cato say that? Why did he tell the whole world?_

* * *

Cato: I walk off the stage and Brutus claps me on the back.

"Good job! Now everyone believes that Clove is pregnant." _Yeah, that's because she is. _

"Where's Clove?" I ask.

"She went back to our apartment."

I swear under my breath and run into the elevator. I hit the button repeatedly and wait impatiently for the lift to move. I swear it was going slow on purpose. Like, when Clove and I made out, the lift would move quickly. We never got enough time. Finally, the lift stops and I run out the doors before they were even fully opened. I run into her room, I run into my room, I run outside into the living room. She was no where. My eyes flicker to the lift. I step quickly into the lift and press the highest button. The highest floor is just a balcony thing. Where you could look out into the Capitol. I walk out and press my palms against the railing. I look down and remember the time I tried to suicide. Because of Clove. A smile plays on my lips. _I was so stupid. _

"Why are you here?" I hear a scowl. I turn around.

"I'm looking for you." I reply. She crosses her arms.

"And?"

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

"For telling the world that I'm pregnant at the age of fifteen?!" She snaps.

"I'm sorry! But Brutus said that might get us both out of the Games!" I say defensively.

"Yeah, well think about how I feel! I got humiliated! People think I'm some-some slut! Because of your stupid baby! I'm one step away from jumping off this ledge!" She yells. _Geez, she's saying it like I got her pregnant and she doesn't want to. _

"I regret doing that…" She mutters to herself.

"No Clove, don't regret anything." I say stepping forward and reaching for her hands. She turns away.

"I'm sorry Clover. But it's the only way to save us and the baby."

"Yeah? I don't care about the baby. Actually, I don't even want it! I'm only fifteen. Fifteen! Too young to be someone's wife or mum!" She's near tears now. I understand how tough this is for her. I feel sorry for dragging her into this rebellion situation.

"Please no Clove. Don't do anything. I'm going to protect you and maybe we can both win. Then we'll go home and have a real family. Just you, me and-the baby." Clove cries and my throat tightens.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I apologize. I dare to step closer, praying she won't pull out a knife and kill me.

"Don't regret anything okay?" I whisper, tilting her head towards me and pressing my lips against hers softly.

* * *

Cato: I wake up feeling groggy. I moan and turn to my side, Clove is there, awake.

"Hey baby." She says, stretching her arms around my neck. I pull her closer and bury my face into the space between her neck and shoulder. She giggles when I breathe onto her skin. I smirk and look up.

"No regrets last night?" I ask softly.

"No regrets." She smiles. Then she yanks the covers off me and saunters across the room. I quickly grab a few pillows and cover myself. Clove smirks at me, the covers still wrapped around her. She bends down and picks up our clothes. She throws me my boxers and I catch them with one hand. I smirk and slide on my boxers. I roll off the bed and look out the window. The sun was just rising so it must be early in the morning.

_Today is when we enter the Arena, again. I'll be dead within two weeks. _I sigh.

* * *

**oh dayumm ;)**

* * *

Clove: I slip a shirt back on and some shorts.

"We're going in today." Cato mentions. I turn around and smile sadly. _I don't want to think about losing Cato. _

"I-I don't-"

"Shh… Don't think about it." He interrupts.

"But I-" He cuts me off by a long kiss. I melt into it quickly and kiss him back. The door clicks and we both turn to the door. Brutus and Enobaria were standing there. I realised we were still in some loving embrace. Blushing, we untangle ourselves. Brutus has a funny look on his face and Enobaria was shaking her head.

"I knew this would happen someday." She tuts.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the other Districts heard."

_Damn._

* * *

**That's right. DAYYUMM ! **

**whats gonna happen in the arena?**

**aha..**

**[next time]**

**Arena time**

**Cato+Clove+Baby**

**Clove+Finnick**

**Jealous Cato ;)**

**ALL IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS :D**

**cyaaa xx**

**~SWAG**


	13. finnick and clove!

Cato: _Here we go again… _I think as the platform rises up. My heart beats quickly in my chest and I scan my surroundings. _Water. _We were surrounded by water but the metal horn was still visible. There were spokes of like, a wheel and I could see Clove standing on her platform. She looks at me and I nod. The countdown starts and I look around at the tributes. Gloss and Cashmere were on our side and so were the tributes from District 4. Finnick and Mags. I didn't want Mags on our alliance but that was one of the conditions for Finnick to join. Finnick is popular throughout the Capitol, ever since he won at the age of fourteen. Everyone adores him because he looks good. To be honest, I think I look the same. Just that everyone knows I'm with Clove. The gong rings and adrenaline rushes through my veins. I dive into the water and swim towards the Cornucopia. My fingers close around a sword and I arm myself. Blood seeps through the water from other tributes and I whirl around, checking to see if there were any tributes. I spot a woman struggling to swim and I slash her through the stomach with my sword. I spot a knife vest and immediately, the word _Clove_ wanders through my mind. _Oh my God, she can't swim! _I grab the knife vest and bob through the water thanks to the purple belt around my waist. I spot Clove, bobbing in the water, trying to keep afloat. I can see how desperate she is, flailing around. I see another tribute swimming towards her. I swim faster but whoever that is, is a great swimmer, cutting through the water at remarkable speed and clean, perfect arm strokes. He reaches Clove and my heart sinks, my mind races through a million scenarios. Then the next thing I know, the guy raises his head, revealing deep green eyes and bronze hair. Who other than the Finnick Odair. He catches Clove before she sinks and holds her up with an arm around her waist. She grabs hold of Finnick tightly, wet and frightened. A pang of jealousy hits me square in the chest. I shake my head of the thoughts and swim over in my own way of swimming. I reach them and Finnick has just hit someone with his trident. I stand up and run my fingers through my wet hair, making it stand up. Clove catches sight of me and she immediately jumps at me, hugging me tightly.

"It's fine Clove, I'm here." I whisper into her ear. I look up and Finnick looks back at me.

"Thanks." I say.

"No worries." He replies with a grin.

* * *

Clove: Cato and I wade back to dry land. He hands me my knife vest and I feel happy immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asks his face full of concern.

"Yeah."

Cato: The bloodbath finishes and bodies stain the water red. Cannons blast and around 7 tributes died. I sit down with Gloss, Cashmere, Finnick and Mags. We talk about our game plan and Mags doesn't seem to like us. Maybe because we were all blood thirsty Careers. I notice Finnick stealing glances at Clove and he keeps on agreeing with her whenever she makes a point. I'm sure he knows that we're married, and that she's pregnant with my baby. Still, he flirts. And it's annoying me.

Clove: I never really talked to Finnick but when I do, he's really funny and nice. He offers to take first shift and the rest of us sleep. I went into a tent with Cato for the night. But then I woke up a few minutes later and I couldn't sleep again. I unzipped the tent quietly and crawled out. The fire was still burning brightly.

"Couldn't sleep?" I turn in the direction of the noise and see sea green eyes shining under the moonlight.

"Uh yeah." I say. I sit down next to the fire and rub dirt around my fingers.

"Hey Clove, who taught you how to throw knives?" Finnick asks. I look up.

"Well, I kinda just tried it out. And, I was just good at it."

"Good?! You're the best knife thrower I've ever seen!" He exclaims with a laugh. I laugh along, blushing a bit.

"You're the best trident handler I've ever seen." I reply.

"Heh thanks." He says, continuing to wipe his trident clean of blood.

"Well, it's true. Everybody knows it.'' I say again.

Cato: I open my eyes and instinctively, my hand reaches out to the side to hold Clove. I felt an empty space and I sat up immediately. I grabbed my sword and was about to walk out of the tent when I heard voices.

"You're very pretty you know." I feel my muscles stiffen. The voice belongs to Finnick.

"I guess I could say the same to you too." A voice laughs. My whole body tenses up. _Is Clove flirting?! _Finnick chuckles,

"People always say I'm a pretty boy." They both start laughing at Finnick's voice. _I think Finnick is the one flirting. And why does Clove let him?!_

* * *

Clove: Finnick and I talk about our Districts and he tells me a story about when he had an encounter with a shark. He made facial expressions and made the story really interesting. After a while, I yawned, so he told me to sleep. I stood up and said goodbye, just before I went into the tent, he added with a wink,

"By the way, you look cute when you yawn." I blushed but hid it from his view. _Finnick Odair just called me pretty and cute! _I unzip the tent and Cato's sleeping. I slip into my sleeping bag and shuffle closer to him, but he turns to the side and continues sleeping. So I spent the night with Cato's back facing me.

* * *

**Finnick..finnick..finnick.. **

p**oor Cato **

**jealous Cato**

**who do YOU support?**

**REVIEW :D**


	14. its about trust

**Cato:** I was kind of holding a grudge against Clove for letting Finnick flirt with her, and her flirting back. So I turned around and faced my back to her last night. I was thinking of ways to kill Finnick with no one knowing when Clove suddenly yells.

"Look!" She points to a column of smoke rising from the treetops. We take off running and Clove is in front, holding knives in each hand, ready to take out anyone who comes. We run into a small clearing and see a fire lit but no one around.

"It's a trap…" I murmur, stepping around the fire. There's a small cry and a 'twang'. Clove is inside a net, dangling from a tree branch. I knew that in any second, someone would come out and spear her. Clove is already cutting the ropes with her knives but the ropes are thick.

"Protect her!" I order. We all form a circle surrounding the net, weapons drawn. I hear a twig snap and out walks five people. I look at their jacket colours and I know they come from the Districts 10, 11 and 12. _Just like the poorest Districts to team up. _I recognize a man with only one arm, Chaff and the drunkard who mentored Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch. 4 versus 5. Fair enough. I lock eyes with Haymitch and he growls under his breath.

"I'll take Chaff." Finnick mutters quietly. We all stand, watching each other cautiously.

"Go!" Finnick suddenly roars. We all move at once, charging towards our opponent. I run at Haymitch and he holds up his fairly large knife. _Drunkard. _I think to myself. I run and dodge his swing, slicing his thigh at the same time; he roars in pain and staggers a few times. I throw a punch at his face and he flies onto the ground. I whirl around and take in what's happening. Clove trying to cut herself out, Finnick spearing Chaff with his trident, Gloss and Cashmere in combat with the two women who were losing. _Hm, where is the other guy? _I hear a snap and a knife flies through the air, pass me and towards the net. I whip around and grab the District 10 guy by the neck. With a twist, his neck snaps and he falls to the ground. I hear a scream and I turn back around. Gloss and Cashmere pull their swords out of the corpses and we run towards the trap, where an injured Finnick was. I realised my leg was bleeding, from the guy from 10. I muttered a curse and looked up. Gloss and Cashmere cut Clove free and Clove scrambles over to where Finnick is. Finnick took the knife to his torso, where it slashed past him, leaving a wound but luckily, didn't bury into him.

"Oh my God, Finnick are you alright?!" Clove gasps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finnick replies through gritted teeth. But you must be blind to not see the sheen of sweat covering his face. I hear a moan behind me and I turn around. Haymitch was scrambling off the ground and limping away, before a small knife buries itself into his skull. He dies within seconds. We limp back to camp, leaving the bodies to be taken away. I sit myself down on a crate and study my wound. It wasn't too deep. I look up, Clove was cleaning Finnick's wound and he had his shirt off. My hands balled into fists and my blood boiled. _Why is Clove cleaning his wound and not mine?! _Jealousy fills me and I clean my own wound angrily. I sit inside my tent, eating nuts and ripping the shells off roughly. All while cursing Finnick. I see two shadows outside my tent and they whispered to one another.

"What do you want!?" I yell. They freeze, and then the two siblings poke their heads into the tent.

"Heh. Hi Cato." Gloss says awkwardly.

"What do you want?" I ask again, smashing a nut with my fist.

"Umm…You tell, Cash." Gloss nudges Cashmere.

"Tell me what?" I demand.

"Um, so…Finnick kind of told Clove she was hot…" Cashmere mutters.

"Then he kissed her!" Gloss blurted.

"What the hell!?" I exclaim.

"Yeah…" Cashmere says nervously. Gloss opens his mouth but Cashmere shakes her head at him. Gloss looks down without a word.

"What?" I ask. "Tell me!"

"Okay, so Finnick might've told Clove to go to his tent tonight…and she might've agreed…"

"WHAT?!" I exploded. The siblings flinch.

"Sorry 'bout that Cato, we should go now…" Cashmere says, nudging Gloss and they both rush out of my tent. I sat there, crushing nuts in my fists and replaying their words over and over in my head. I stop crushing the nut shells and grab my sword instead. I stand up and scramble out of the tent. I see Finnick talking to Clove over near a tree. My blood boiled and I instantly yelled "Finnick!" angrily. He turns and waves. I growl and run over.

"Hey Cato, what-" I grab him by the shirt and smash him against the tree.

"You bastard!" I scream.

**Clove:** One minute we were chatting, and then the next, Cato comes out of nowhere and starts screaming stuff at Finnick. Finnick keeps protesting that he didn't and I'm just like, _did what? _Finnick starts to scream back at Cato and they begin fighting. Finnick's wound bleeds again and I know I have to stop them.

"Stop it!" I yell, running in between them.

"Clove just let me kill him!" Cato growls, drawing his sword.

"I said stop it! Stop fighting!" I yell.

"No! Clove I have to kill him! He's trying to break us apart!"

"What are you talking about Cato?" I ask.

"Can't you see!? The way he looks at you! It's like any moment he's gonna rape you!"

"What the hell Cato!?" Finnick interrupts. I stare at him.

"And don't think I don't know about your secret little meeting tonight!" He says, staring straight at me.

"What?" Finnick and I ask at the same time.

"He asked you and you agreed!" Cato yells at me.

"Agreed what?!"

"Stop acting clueless! You two obviously have something going on, even since training! And also, I'm wondering if the baby really is mine." He says, running a hand through his hair. Without thinking, I slap him.

"I've had enough Cato!" I snap. "First you go and try to kill him, then you accuse us of something we don't know about and now you're not trusting me on the baby?! Cato we're meant to believe each other! Don't you trust me anymore?!" He stares at me in shock. And suddenly his blue eyes just didn't seem so attractive anymore.

"Y-You slap me…For him?" He raises a shaky finger at Finnick. Tears spring to his eyes and he nods. "Fine. Fine!" Then he runs away, into the woods.

* * *

**Noo Clove..**


	15. what makes a soulmate?

Clove:

**_Boom!_**

_My head snaps up to the sky and I see Cato's face shining in the sky. He's dead. Gone. _

_"Clove?" I turn around and see Finnick. He looks at me with attractive green eyes. _

_"Clove, no matter what happens I'll be here for you. I love you."_

The sound of a cannon rings loudly and I snap awake. I glance towards the sky and the face of an unknown tribute flashes in the sky.

"You're worried about Cato?" I turn around.

"N-No." I mumble. Finnick chuckles and sits down next to me.

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Hell yeah." I reply. He laughs and looks into my eyes. We are locked in a gaze but finally, he speaks up.

"Clove, maybe you should just forget about him? I mean, he's not treating you fairly and you can see he's some kind of monster that loses control anytime. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, he doesn't deserve you." He says seriously. I laugh.

"And who does?"

"Me."

"What?" I exclaim. Finnick blushes a bit.

"I've had an eye for you since a very long time…I know it's stupid to fall for a married woman but I-I thought that maybe I could change that!" I am in utter shock. _Finnick likes me? But I'm pregnant! I can't leave Cato! He'll kill himself, and Finnick! _Thousands of thoughts swirl in my brain as I try to make sense of what he had just said.

"Finnick I-"I got interrupted by him suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. I am taken by surprise and I freeze. I don't know what possessed me but slowly, I began to kiss him back. His lips didn't fit mine perfectly like Cato's did, his hand and mine didn't fit like they were made for each other, his hand caressing my face didn't make me feel comfortable. I pull away, face flushed.

"Sorry." Finnick rubs his neck."Was that too soon?"

"Thank you Finnick."

"What? Why?" He asks.

"You made me realize something. It's that I should never leave Cato. He's not my boyfriend or husband. He's my _soulmate_. Once you've found your soulmate, you never leave him, ever." I stand up, leaving him shocked. I walk away.

_We're made for each other. We should never leave each other's side. Even if he's got anger management or loses control, I love him. And nothing can change that._

* * *

**Cato:**

I storm angrily into my tent without anyone in the Careers hearing. I slide my sword back into its sheath and sat down heavily on my sleeping bag. I glance across to the other sleeping bag and my eyebrows knit into a frown. I collapse onto my sleeping bag and close my eyes.

_The satisfying sound of the sword entering the guy's chest fills me with pleasure. He drops to the ground and a cannon booms. I look at the dark sky, I should go back to camp. I trudge out of the woods, sword drawn. I approach the other side of the tents, and saw Clove and Finnick talking. I stood a few metres away but none of them noticed me. Then Finnick leaned forward and kissed Clove. I burned with fury. I waited for Clove to pull away, but to my horror, she didn't. She even kissed him back! I gripped my sword tightly. No point in beating Finnick up. I think, so I trudge back to my tent._

I open my eyes, burning with anger. _Why would Clove kiss him back? Does she not love me anymore?_

* * *

**Clove:**

I approach Cato's tent and I can tell he's in there. I push apart the two flaps and crawl in.

"Cato?" I ask, nervously. He sits up and glares at me.

"What?" He growls. I swallow.

"Cato, you were right, Finnick, he um, he does like me, but I don't want him to break us apart."

"I thought you liked him back."

"What? Of course I don't!"

"Then explain why you were kissing him!" He snaps at me.

"Y-You saw?" I stammer. He just stares at me angrily.

"I'm sorry." I choke out. He shoves my sleeping bag into my hands.

"Get out. I don't want to see you. Go sleep with Finnick. I don't care." He says, avoiding my gaze.

_That hurt. _

"No. I don't want to. Please Cato. Don't make me." I plead. He points to the exit.

"I said go!" He yells. I could tell that this was hurting him too. I plant myself onto the ground and cross my arms.

"No."

"Clove why are you being so stubborn!? I said go! I don't want to see you here!" He yells angrily.

"Cato, just listen! I kissed Finnick and I realized something. It-It didn't work. W-When we kissed-his lips didn't feel good on mine…Like, they didn't seem to fit. Yours did. It's like clockwork!" Cato goes silent.

"Yeah, that's because that was the first time you kissed him." He says dismissing the thought.

"No it's not.'' I urge. He crosses his legs and exhales.

"So what you're saying is…"

"We're not a couple or anything, we're soulmates." He stares at me like I'm crazy.

"What the fu-?"

"This might sound soppy, but we're made for each other. Like the way our hands fit perfectly and how we make each other feel good around each other."

"That doesn't prove anything." He mutters.

"I love you! Okay?! I don't know how many times I've said it but I love you! I don't love Finnick. I love you, I love everything about you, I love the way you can be violent but kind, I love your ability to make me feel safe and I don't care if you have anger management issues or a sadistic personality because I love you the way you are! Not anyone else and I don't care if you don't believe me!" I yell in pure frustration, I'm standing up by the time I finished and there are tears falling down my face. He stands up.

"You're right I don't believe you! Let me think, maybe it's because I just saw you making out with Finnick right?!" He shouts sarcastically.

"I pulled away after two seconds!" I shout back.

"As if!"

"I did!"

"You know what?! I can't be bothered wasting my time on this stupid argument!"

"Neither can I!"

"Good then leave!"

* * *

**Angry+Jealous+Cato= Sad Clove**

**Finnick+Clove= NO**

**Cato+Clove= YES**

**:D **


	16. fogginess

**Sorry for not updating, too much homework :'(**

* * *

**Cato:**

Clove storms out of my tent and disappears. I sit down and punch the ground repeatedly until my knuckles are red and swollen.

_What is Clove doing? Is she actually going to sleep in Finnick's tent? _

Obviously I still like her but how do I know what's going on with her and Finnick? I toss and turn and I know that I won't be able to sleep until I know for sure Clove isn't with Finnick. So I push my way out of my tent and stand out in the cool air. I spot Finnick's tent and I approach it. I press my ear against his tent and eavesdrop. I couldn't hear anything but quiet snoring.

"Looking for someone?" I straighten up and whirl around and am met by Clove standing a couple of metres away.

"N-No." I stammer. She saunters closer until our chests were nearly touching.

"Admit it, you care if I'm with Finnick or not." She whispers breathily.

_Oh Clove, always so seductive. _

"What if I don't?" I reply nonchalantly.

"Cato, just admit it. It won't hurt your ego." She says teasingly.

"Okay fine! I am making sure you're not with Finnick. Because you're mine, no one else's." I snarl at the last sentence.

"For your information, I'm not _yours. _You don't own me and you can't tell me what I can't do."

"Oh yeah sure. You said you are a few nights ago." I retort.

"Whatever." Clove rolls her eyes. I smirk, leaning against a tree.

"So what now? You want me to forgive you?'' I ask.

"I think you already have."

"As if!"

"Well just admit it, you still love me and you still want me."

"Yeah and?"

"Hah! So you admit it!"

"And?"

"So you forgive me for kissing Finnick? And you believe me that I don't like him?" She asks. I exhale.

"Yeah, I guess." Relief floods her face; and she pecks me on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" I scoff.

"Whatever Hadley."

"Whatever you say Sevina."

* * *

**Clove:**

We were back in our tent in our sleeping bags but neither of us were asleep.

"Cato, what were you talking about that day when you tried to kill Finnick?"

"huh? Oh, Cashmere and Gloss told me you agreed to go to his tent at night."

"What? But we never-"

"I know. I'll get revenge later."

After a while in silence, I spoke again.

"Cato, would you run away with me?"

"What? Where?" He murmurs kissing my neck.

"Like, away from this alliance."

"When?" He asks playing with the collar of my shirt.

"Tomorrow." I reply, giggling at his touch.

"Sure thing babe."

"Really? You would run with me?" I ask. He nods.

"Anything for you Clover babe."

"Good, so what should we tell them?" I ask. Cato groans.

"Clove, just forget about all that. We should just have some fun." He suggests, fingering the buttons on my shirt. I stop his hands.

"Cato we're in the arena. Cameras are everywhere." I say in a hushed voice.

"They won't show it on tv." He says.

"Still."

We make out for a while when I suddenly pull away.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what?" He asks.

"I think someone's coming."

"Let them. We're on live television anyway." He says ignorantly before attaching his lips on mine again. I stifle a laugh and let him kiss me, loving the way his lips fit perfectly around mine.

"Uh, sorry are we interrupting?" A voice breaks us apart. Cashmere and Gloss were standing at the opening of our tent.

"What do you want?" Cato growls.

"A fog is appearing and it seems dangerous."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Cato exclaims. We both scramble out of our sleeping bags. I feel a yank on my ankle, the sleeping bag twists and I fall back down, my ankle feeling twisted.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle really hurts."

Cato swears.

"I'll carry you then." He says. He scoops up his backpack and I sling mine over my shoulder. He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck. But I knew he wouldn't let me fall. We rush out of the tent and we see a misty fog coming towards us.

"Run!" Finnick hollers. We take off in the other direction towards the Cornucopia I think. I don't weigh much but I'm still sure I was slowing Cato down. The fog was nipping at our feet and I felt a prickly sensation and strange spasms on my foot. Cato's legs twitched and he fell over, twisting in midair so he landed on the ground instead of me. The fog reached our legs and I felt a sharp tug on my arm and Finnick hauls us forward. Finnick slings me over his shoulder and supports Cato to keep walking. I look across to Cato and half his face seems to be melting. It's drooping and I realize the fog poisons your muscles and makes them lose control. We run for what seems like hours. Gloss and Cashmere run way ahead, not caring about us. We run and reach a lake. I hope that it would stop the fog but just as I thought we were safe, Finnick's arm twitches uncontrollably. And I roll off him and land on the floor.

"Cloe!" Cato exclaims, his mouth not working properly. He sprawls himself over me, covering me from the fog.

"No!" I cry. I jerk my head and see Finnick trying to pick himself up but can't, his limbs jerking around uncontrollably. I close my eyes and grip Cato's arms tightly. _This is the end… _But it never comes. I open my eyes and the fog's disappeared. I shake Cato furiously.

"Cato! Cato! It's gone!" Cato rolls off me and his eyes widen.

"It's gone!" He exclaims. He grabs my face in both his hands. "We're alive!" He laughs. We turn to Finnick.

"Thanks…For saving both of us." Cato nods. Finnick shrugs it off.

"No problem." We lie down on a sandy slope place, twitching occasionally from the poison. I see Cato crawling down the slope towards water. So I follow, wanting to talk to him anyway.

"Cato why did you throw yourself over me?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh um right… Because I have to protect you." Before I could say anything, he suddenly yells.

"Cato?! What happened!?" I scream.

"No it's fine…The water…it stings so much." He mutters, clutching his hand. I cautiously dip a finger into the water, immediately jerking my hand back as if I touched a fire.

* * *

**Cato:** Clove somehow figured out that, the sea water drains out the poison. She dips her hand into it, and after a bit of pain, milky white things drain out of her hand. Slowly, cautiously, we soak ourselves into it, sighing in relief when the poison drains out of us.

"Where's District 1?" Finnick asks. We look at each other.

"I think they ran away. They-They've run from this alliance." Clove guesses. She glances at me and I know we're thinking the same thing. _Do we still run away? _But I guess we don't, for now.

* * *

**Never should've trusted Gloss and Cashmere -.-**

**At least the Finnick problem is solved :)**


	17. who dies?

**nearing an end ;)**

* * *

**Clove:**

We stay with Finnick and help him soak the poison out. He would occasionally glance at me and Cato would glare at him murderously. I smirk to myself; it's entertaining to have two guys fight over me. I look up and spot orange monkeys perched on the trees. I hear quiet muttering and see the guys arguing.

"You back off." Cato growls. Finnick mutters something back.

"No you listen! She's mine, no one else's." Cato warns. _Always so possessive Cato. _But I turn my attention back to the monkeys. They stared at us intently.

"Guys…" I mutter. But none of them paid any attention to me.

"Nah. She'll get over you soon." Finnick smirks.

"What!?" Cato asks angrily.

"You're so possessive and violent." Finnick replies smoothly, leaning back on his shoulders.

"I-"Cato fades.

"Ha, she'll choose me over you." Finnick teases.

"You-!" He says angrily.

"Guys! Just stop!" I interrupt. They both whip around.

"Uh-Clove." Finnick stammers. I decided to deal with this later so I pointed up in the trees.

"Look. Monkeys." I say. They follow my finger.

"Dammit." Finnick mutters. "Mutts." He adds. Cato swears under his breath and draws his sword. My fingers move up to my knives and I arm myself with a few.

"You gonna be okay?" Cato asks.

"Yeah." I reply. Finnick picks up his trident.

"Okay, they will attack at sudden movements, so walk slowly, and avoid eye contact." He mumbles softly. We all cast our eyes downwards and walk slowly, retracing our steps.

* * *

**Cato:**

I heard an ear-piercing screech before the whole mass of orange monkeys flurried down onto us. I felt large claws and fangs scratch at my body, tearing at my clothes. I stabbed blindly, the monkeys screaming when they get penetrated. Suddenly a fog covers my brain. I couldn't think properly and everything blurred. I glanced down at myself and stumbled backwards. There were two small holes in my chest. I felt weak and I collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Clove:**

I took out the monkeys, stabbing them with knives and Finnick speared them. I took a quick glance at the boys and saw Cato slumped onto the ground, monkeys surrounding him, screeching. Without hesitation, I sent knives flying at them. They hit the monkeys square in the back. They all fell to the ground twitching. I sprinted over to Cato and caressed him in my arms.

"Cato!" I scream.

"…Clove…I'm sorry…" He whispers.

"No Cato! You can survive!" I yell, not accepting the truth.

"…I can't." He breathes weakly.

"No!" I cry. Tears run down my face, dropping onto his shirt.

"Stay with me…" He pleads.

"I will." I whimper. The monkeys retreated and Finnick wiped the sweat off his face. I hugged Cato's head closer to me.

"Clove. Tell me you love me again. I want..to hear you say it...one last time.."

"I love you." I whisper. "I'll always love you."

He smiles weakly and looks into the sky.

"You'll always be my four leaf Clover." He murmurs, then his eyes closed and his body went limp.

_"Cato!"_ I scream.

* * *

**Clove:** I collapsed in Finnick's arms.

"Why?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry Clove." He murmurs.

"Why did he have to leave!?" I scream.

"Clove calm down! You have to stay strong!" He orders.

"I can't…I can't!" I whimper, tears running freely.

"You can!" He yells, shaking me.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep that night. But I saw Cato. In my dreams, he told me to stay strong and live. Watch over our child and live happily. I told him I couldn't, not without him.

But I did. I had to, didn't I?

So I did.

Finnick and I took down a few other tributes, allied with Beetee, Wiress and Johanna. A few days later, we came across Gloss and Cashmere. Gloss killed Wiress, Johanna and I killed both of them. Then Beetee came up with this "genius" plan to blow up the Arena's force field.

Johanna and I trudged through the forest with a coil of wire. Then suddenly there was this huge explosion, knocking me off my feet. I fell to the ground and Johanna pins me down. Then she hits me on the head with a hard object. My vision went blurry and I felt a piercing pain on my arm. There were noises everywhere, a large hovercraft appeared then everything became dark.

* * *

**That's right, I killed off Cato. **

**he was annoying anyway. **

**HAHA JOKING JOKING! **

**KEEP CALM AND READ ON. OKAY?**

**JUST A BIT OF A TWIST AND EXCITEMENT. **

**:) **

**sorry **


	18. district 13

**Okay here it is. the last chapter.**

**Please read the notice at the bottom. I want to know which story i should upload first :)**

* * *

**Clove:**

I blink, wondering why I'm not dead. Why can't I be dead? I sit up, every part of my body hurting. Once my senses came back, I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Cato, he's not here. Not going to be with me to comfort me. I don't know if Finnick, Johanna or Beetee are alive. Where am I? A women wearing full grey walks in and sets a tray of foul looking food in front of me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"District 13."

"What!? I thought it was destroyed!" I say.

"We're under the ground." She replies simply. Then she leaves soundlessly, leaving me confused. I choke down my food and I hear a knock on the door. I look up and see the familiar face of Ash.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply.

"How are you feeling?" He asks gently.

"I'm okay." I reply. "Why am I here?" I ask.

"Clove, we are the rebel group."

"…Rebel..?"

"Yeah, after the explosion, the rebel hovercraft picked you up along with Finnick and the others. That's why you're here, safe from the Capitol." He explains. I take in all of the news. _I'm a rebel. The Capitol wants to kill me. _

_And I want to kill Snow._

* * *

\

Clove: After two nights sleep (with the help of sleeping syrup) I'm finally well rested enough to move around the underground stations. Ash comes again and chats with me for a while.

"Come on, let's go and see the others." He suggests. I take his hand and he helps me out of the hospital room and out. Everyone in this place had to wear dull grey sweatshirts and pants. We walk into a meeting room.

"Brutus." I greet. He nods and I scan the room.

"Hey there Clove." Finnick smiles, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. I smile back genuinely.

"Clove, good to see you again." Beetee says politely.

"Good to see you too Beetee." I smile.

"Okay guys. Sorry to break up this reunion but we have a meeting to get down to." Brutus clears his throat. We all sit down.

"Okay, so everyone's here."

"Wait for me!" A loud voice rings out from the hallway. Loud footsteps echo off the walls. My heart skips a beat and stops. I would recognize that voice anywhere. We all turn our heads to the doorway. A ruffled Cato appears in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

_**The End (…For now)**_

* * *

**Is this some sick joke?**

**Is this a dream?**

**Or is this reality?**

**Broken Hearts and Promises- *officially closed case***

* * *

i

**Should I write the backstories for Flipped?**

**Or upload the third story in this Clato Trilogy?**

**Or upload the new modern day Keeta/Peeniss/Everlark story? **

**;)**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
